Here We Go Again
by tsilverIV
Summary: After the fight against Paradox, Jaden and Yusei tries to time jump back to their period. However, the duel runner back up and went down hill to another time. A familiar time where Jaden Yuki first started. Will they be able to go back in time or will they meet some old friends of the past. Enjoy. First time, No flame! Try to not curse in the fiction.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, 5D or DM. This is just for fun. Main character will mostly be Jaden because of the GX world. I have to give credit to junejuly for the idea. First time, no flames.

Prologue:

Paradox(3500) vs Yusei, Jaden, Yugi(2100).

Paradox board: Malefic Truth Dragon, Malefic Blue Eyes White Dragon, Malefic Red Eyes Black Dragon.

The protagonist board: Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Stardust Dragon, Gunk Gardna, E- hero Neos

"DRAW!" Yusei cried out. "I won't give up on the future!"

"I won't either!" Jaden said while activating his trap card Neos Spiral Force! "This doubles the attack of one monster on the field while E-hero Neos is on the field."

"For me as well!" Yugi also said and activate Black Spiral Force! "This double the attack of one monster on the field while Dark Magician is on the field.

"AN ATTACK POWER OVER 9000!?"

"LET'S GO!" The 3 protagonist yelled out.

As the 3 protagonist's ace monster soar up to the sky will their own color aura.

"Dark Magician!" Yugi yelled out. Dark Magician's aura suddenly grows strong in purple.

"Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden yelled out. E-hero Neos aura grows strong in orange.

"THE POWER OF THE FUTURE! Go, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei yelled out. Stardust aura grows in white.

Soon, they flow together as Stardust dragon made his dragon blow. Then, Dark Magician and Neos created a magical blast to enlarged the attack.

"SHOOTING SPIRAL SONIC!" As the three character roared with the same armed motion of attack.

"NANII!" Paradox shouted. As the blast drew closer and closer to him. The blast hit and malefic truth dragon disappear within the white blast.

Paradox(0)

Paradox fly to the sky. Malefic world gone and Pegasus chopper saw safety. Will Paradox reveal himself again?

Cameras and reporters approach these characters quickly as they wanted answers. They awe by the results of the duelist.

The reporters kept writing on everything that they saw and heard from the protagonist. Cameras kept flashing at them as there eyes were blinded. Yusei never mention sycho summon because that mess up the time line.

"Being on camera is harder than dueling." Yusei said. They all laugh knowing that it was a joke.

After all the mess, Yusei was repairing his duel runner with all the scratches and malfunction it had. Yugi slowly wake to the Kaiba Corps, returning the cards to the rightful owner. Jaden, he just think what to do. Yubel said to him, "Maybe you can prevent what happen in the dark world."

Jaden decide to go to his parents' house and knock in hoping for an answer. The door open with 2 question face people.

"Don't worry! I'm Jaden Yuki, your son from the future."

With this in mine, they hug their son and welcome him home. As he walk in, he saw a crying baby. It was his younger self.

"I need to tell you something." Jaden requested. The parents nodded as he pull out his Yubel card. His dad was shook because he too had the same card.

"Whatever you do. Do not take away this card from him." As he pointed his younger self. "It will caused a lot of harm for him in the future." The parents nodded again. Jaden mom walked slowly to the kitchen to set up tea. His dad was left alone with both of his sons. Future Jaden eyes wandered a little.

"What else do you want? Your eyes are telling me that you have more." Jaden dad said.

"Can I see that same Yubel card that _you have_?" Jaden ask. His dad got a special box and gave it to Jaden. "Also, do you know where the bathroom is?" He made a grinned as his dad laugh.

Jaden escorted to the bathroom and two Yubel appears side by side.

"What do you want my king?" said younger Yubel.

Older Yubel reply, "When the wielder comes to you, don't kill everyone that you seek. Do not over protect the king when the time comes. Or else you be sent to the stars and be destroyed." Younger Yubel eyes bulged.

"Train me the gentle of darkness when the time comes." Jaden also whisper.

Younger Yubel reply, "For you my king. " Both Yubels disappear and Jaden walked out and gave the card back to his dad.

As everyone sip there tea, Jaden dad ask, "What we should do?"

Jaden reply, "Send your son to a Kaiba school called "duel academy," from there he should be able to learn on his own like me." As the cheerful smile went back to his face.

After a long talk, Jaden wave bye and try to find Yusei because that is his ticket back home.

Jaden found both Yusei and Yugi on top of the building.

"So our work here is done." Jaden said.

"I guess this good bye to both of you. It's been nice meeting you all. Do you think we will meet each other again." Yugi said. As they looked excited and wanted to duel each other. Then they looked back at the sun set knowing that it's time to go.

"I already met you before and dueled." Jaden reply.

"Maybe another time. As long as we are not pressure on the _entire_ world." Yusei claimed.

Yugi waved good bye and walked towards his grandfather as the two heroes hop on the duel runner.

Then, they went through the portal, but something went terribly wrong. The engine was clearly not ready for a full flight to Jaden's real time and the dragon uncontrollable made were twist and turns. Then finally went straight downhill.

"I thought the crimson dragon was on autopilot mode!" Jaden exclaimed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" The two heroes cried as they were holding to the cycle as hard as they could. The heroes felled through a portal which hit by the docks which was near Kaiba dome. The crash hit and the whole front of the duel wheeler was damage.

Weirdly, no one was there and fortunately, no one was hurt.

When Jaden ask Yubel in his mind, "Where are we?"

Yubel reply, "Where your adventure started."

 _Will heroes get back to their own time or will they collided with some old friends?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or 5D. This fanfic is supposed to be for fun.

Chapter 1: Help from Yugi

In an averagely large city of Domino City, full of large buildings and people. A young adult named Jaden Yuki who had 2 shades of brown. He wore dark blue jeans and a red jacket which stands for his rank in duel academia, not his skills. Another young adult named Yusei Fudo who had dark blue eyes and messy black hair. He had clothes similar to a motorcycle driver. (I wonder why)

They were clueless as they wonder in to the city. "Yubel, where are we?" Jaden thought.

"It's not where, but when?" Yubel reply back.

Then, a young brown two color hair boy burst through the crowd. He was a about in 15 years old. The boy had a black blazer on, a red shirt under that and dark blue jeans. Along his side was a flying transparent demon angel with orange and green eyes and purple skin.

"I over slept, didn't I Yubel. Now, I only have 2 minutes to get to the exam." The young boy said.

"That guy looks familiar, but I can't put my tongue around it." Jaden said with a questionable face. "Maybe I can duel him to figure out everything." (The more you know, children card games can solve everything.)

"It's you stupid!" Yubel said as she slaps Jaden in the head.

"I think that is you from the past." Yusei said because he couldn't see duel spirits.

"Wait! That means that Yugi is nearby because I bummed into along the way. Maybe he can help us?" as Jaden claims.

Yusei nodded and they follow the boy leads while trying to stay unnoticed.

-Young Jaden perspective-

The boy was sprinting to the Kaiba Dome, afraid to be late, but still optimistic about the exam.

"You're going to be late cause of your laziness! I knew I should just ask bubble man to poor cold water on you." Yubel said.

"No way Yubel, I am going to be late! Even if I am late, they can't throw me in detention." Jaden reply with cheerful grin.

Jaden has not learned the power of the Supreme King yet, but can still commucate duel spirits at a very young age. Yubel still thinks that her "king" is too young to learn.

As they ran, Jaden was thinking too much about the exam while Yubel was thinking about their future, they both didn't realize a man, around his 20s, was in front of them. The man had spiky tricolor (yellow, purple, and blue) hair. Jaden collided with the man, but Jaden fell down to the ground and quickly pick them up. Jaden explained to the man "Sorry! I was in a rush!" As he put his last card in his duel disk, the man ask, "You're a duelist, aren't you?"

Jaden with his famous smiled, looked at the man and said, "Yes I am! I'm going to tryout for duel academy." The man smiled as he took a card from his deck container which was on his belt. Jaden looked at him curiously. "He looked so familiar." Jaden thought.

"You're so stupid Jaden. This man is the King of Games Himself." Yubel said.

With full shocked, Jaden said, "But you're…" He was cut off by Yugi (in this Yami or Atem) Muto, the king and gave him a card. "Why don't you take this? I get this feeling that it belongs to you." Jaden smiled at the king as he politely took the card, "Wow, for real?! Thanks. I'll make you proud."

Jaden then looked down to see a glance of his new card. (I'm too lazy to describe.) It was Wing Kirboh as it wink at Jaden. Jaden then said back, "Hope on board, new friend."

As he looked back up, Yugi disappear and leaving him with a questionable face. "Remember the exam!" Yubel roared."

Shit "Oh, Yeah! I can't become the next king of Fames if I'm late to the games!" Jaden yelled out as he ran as fast as he can to the dome.

-Older Jaden perspective-

Jaden and Yusei was walking through the crowd. The crowd just stare at Jaden with confusion as if they just saw his younger twin brother run by. But a man with same spiky multicolor hair was walking down the street, calmly. Both Jaden and Yusei was the King of Games and ran to him immediately.

"It's been fine, I just gave a guy's future duel monster and…" All the sudden, looking at two familiar figures. He was shocked and motionless. He was standing there like if he saw a ghost. "H-H-H-How-w are you in my t-t-time?"

"You see, we have an incident when we travel back in time." Yusei said as he explained the whole crimson dragon experience and crashed. "And now we are here, the start of Jaden's time line."

"Did Paradox mess up your motorcycle thingy?" Yugi asked.

"This motorcycle is called a duel runner, but I do not really know if Paradox did anything. It still seems like villains plan, killing one of us to prevent things from going forward." Yusei said.

"Maybe he is here to mess up Jaden's timeline." Yugi said.

"Why mine? What did his dragons didn't hurt me enough and now travel in time to kill my past self, so you guys will have that duel without me." Jaden said.

"You're jumping to ahead Jaden. We don't even know if Paradox is even here or not." Yusei reply.

"I agree with Yusei, but we can't do anything for now besides watch if Jaden's past self is because if he changed anything to Jaden or people who made a difference, he can change the entire future." Yugi said. "I will tell Kaiba to give you a ride to duel academy because you can't ride a bike like that." Yugi pointed at Yusei's damaged bike.

"Yeah, you're right." Yusei said.

Yugi pulls out one of those flip phones and push buttons very slowly, looking for the right numbers. After pressing the green button and put it near his ear. He waited for a few seconds, all sudden the phone was crazy loud. It was Kaiba yelling at Yugi, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YUGI?! DO YOU SEE THAT I AM BUSY?!"

"I know, but I need your help. Remember that day that I gave your blue eyes white dragon back. The two other people who helped you get it back are in this timeline right now." Yugi reply softly.

"WHAT! If those two exist in our time period, isn't it going to cause a time paradox?" Kaiba questioned

"I don't know about time travel, but it didn't. Do mind if I ask you a favor to send both of my future friends into duel academy so if there is a new problem, they can deal with it. For example, does the Sacred Beasts that you store under the school." Yugi said.

Kaiba agreed with a "mhmm." However, Kaiba's persisted attitude of winning, Kaiba said, "First, one of these "heroes" face me in a duel before I let you do anything. If I win, those 2 have no chance to do anything, but if they win, they go freely."

"Fine!" Yugi said with confidence. If they were heroes, they can probably beat a rich hoe like Kaiba. "We be at Kaiba Corps in 5 minutes." As Yugi hang up. Then Yugi told them, "One of you must beat Kaiba in ."

To be honest, both duelists weren't surprised that Kaiba is a dick. They walk up a tall building and the tower was label KC in big letters. They enter and a butler informed them that Kaiba himself was waiting for them. They enter an evelator and went up and up and up, seeing the city view of Domino City.

"Woah!" Jaden said as he walked a little dizzy.

On the final floor, they reach a man with brown hair, a white trench coat with a silver brief case. He was just looking at the window intently.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Kaiba yelled. "I hope this waiting was worth it. I also hope that Yugi is right that one of these so called "Heroes" are almost as good as you." He glared at Yugi and the others.

Yusei couldn't hold his tolerance and said, "I challenge you to a duel!" (This guy is like an over arrogant Jack!)

"So be it!" Kaiba yelled as her press a button and his room was turned into a small arena. Both duelist activate their duel disk, drew 5 cards and yelled….

"DUEL!"

Kaiba: 4000

Yusei: 4000

"Since I'm clearly better looking and richer, I start! I summon Vorse Raider!"

Vorse Raiden: 1900/1100

"I play 2 face downs! Your move, "hero."" Kaiba mocking Yusei.

"I Draw! I play the double summon. This allows me to summon 2 monsters instead of one. I play Junk Synchron and QuillBolt Hedgehog. When these 2 monsters are on the field, I'm allow to summon my Junk Warrior. Ready, I sycho-summon Junk Warrior."

"SYCHO-WHAT" Kaiba blurted out.

"Yes, Sycho-summon is the future way of summoning. And now Junk Warrior effect kicks in, for all level 2 monsters or lower, he gains a boost from them." Yusei shouted.

3100/2000 Junk Warrior.

"Junk Warrior, scrape this warrior!" Yusei cried out as Kaiba points drop to 2800 lp. Kaiba still had a confident grin. "I place one card facedown and I'll end my turn."

"Finally, my Draw! I play Kaiba man!" A man who looked like Kaiba with a blue eye dragon head face Jaden and said, "Nice to see you again!" "You too." Jaden reply.

"I play Enemy Controller and make scrap metal in defense mode." Kaiba said.

"Next, I activate his effect by tributing this card, I summon my blue eyes white dragon. Blue eyes attack with white lightning." Kaiba exclaim. "And that's how to trash a monster. You think a bunch of scrap metal will be able to beat me."

"You can judge how a card looks, but you cannot stop me from helping my friends. Draw!"Yusei said.

"Now, don't be to cocky because I clearly have the advantage." Yusei ignored that comment.

"Draw! I play sonic chick in defense mode. I activate pot of greed which allows me to draw 2 cards. I discard one card from my hand to the graveyard to summon Quickdraw Synchon. I also activate QuilBolt Hehgehog special ability. If he is in the graveyard, then I get to resummons him but will be banished rather than sent back. They won't be staying for long because I syncho-summon my Stardust Dragon."

2500/2000 Stardust Dragon

"Whoa! However that is not enough attack points to destroy my blue eyes" Kaiba looked.

"Yeah that is Yusei ace card." Jaden exclaimed.

"Now I activate my spell card syncho blast wave which means when I have a syncho monster on the field then I can destroy one monster on the field. I pick your blue eyes white dragon. Then I activate the trap card Syncho Strike. This gives my Stardust a boost of 500 attack for syncho material monster I use to summon stardust."

4000/2000 Stardust Dragon.

"Nice job Yusei." Yugi said.

"No way!" Kaiba said.

"Now finish the duel Stardust Dragon."

An ultra white ray comes from Stardust mouth directly to Kaiba. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!"

"And that's game. You know whats the deal." Yusei as he walks back to his friends.

"Nice Duel! You make me jealous cause I wanna duel." Jaden whined.

"Fine, I let you through duel academy!" Kaiba said annoyed. Kaiba room switch to a desk room with a computer on screen. "I think we also have another winner."

There was a guy on one of the cameras who wore a black coat and dark blue jeans. Also, with two color brown hair and brown eyes. Jaden's past self wave at the crowd.

"That also means he's going to Duel Academia. Both of you, especially you Jaden, need a disguise to avoid a time paradox." Kaiba mentioned.

They nodded and wonder how to hide themselves. They research a little bit on some pro-league duelist. There were 2 duelist that caught there eye. The two duelists were unconscious after a competitive duel with Mr. D. These 2 heroes are known as the Elemental King and the Star Kaiser. The elemental king look similar to supreme except with less black and more red on his armor with a red black helmet. The Star Kaiser however, was wearing almost exactly like Jaden's armor except that his entire armor is white like a white knight. Kaiba, a rich guy who owns Kaiba Corporation, bought the 2 costumes for Jaden and Yusei. They walked for 5 minutes to change into complex armor, they came out as celebrities.

"That also mean for Jaden, you must use a different deck." Kaiba requested.

"I'm going to use Kouyou Hibiki deck. The spirit of him is always with me." Jaden said as Elemental Hero the Earth appear next to him. Jaden has so many decks in his bag since of the Paradox incident.

"Also, I am interested how motorcycles can become the future of dueling." Kaiba asked.

"I would have shown how it works, but my duel runner is broken and I needs specific part to fix my duel runner." Yusei said.

"I get what I want, so I want you to show me that motorcycle duels. I can tell that your mechanic, so that means you fix it on your own. I'll send you all the parts for you to fix you motorcycle. If you don't show me how your duel runner work before you go back time jumping, otherwise I'll kill your parents." Kaiba threatened.

The word parents and killed pierced Yusei heart. He still feel the same failure to save his parents. "Okay, fine I will. I will send you the supply list from duel academy. Most of supplies I needed should be in this time." Yusei said.

Kaiba nodded while a helicopter arrive. Everyone saw the helicopter landing. "I think we should go now Jaden." Yubel said as she appear behind Jaden, he nodded in agreement. "What are we waiting for! Let's go!" Jaden shouted.

Both Jaden and Yusei went on the helicopter while Yugi waved back to them. Kaiba just smirked at them as the chopper took off. "I will duel you Yusei and Jaden to see who is the real king." Yugi said and grin.

"Well I can't wait for that." Yusei said.

What would be people first reaction when they Jaden and Yusei? When will duel academy realize that Jaden and Yusei are in the future? Also, will it cause a time paradox?


End file.
